Chiaki falls in love
by kohakunushi
Summary: Chiaki falls in love with this girl who just moved in.....
1. Default Chapter

Marone and Miyako were heading to their apartment when they saw a moving truck parked in front of their apartment. "huh?? I didn't know there was a family moving in..." "Probably because it is not a family that is moving in" Marone replied "Then, who is moving to our apartment??" Miyako asked, being a little puzzled. ""Wait and see!!" Marone said quickly and ran into the apartment lobby, "Maybe you are saying that because you don't really know who is moving in!!" teased Miyako running after Marone. "I do know but it is your decision to believe it or not." Marone said, "Well, I will...." BUMP! Miyako ran into a teenager who was about their age. "Hi..." Miyako said and tried to slip by. "hello." the girl replied. "What is your name?" Marone asked with curiosity, but the girl did not say anything "Oh well, she is probably shy or something" whispered Miyako, trying to not to care about the girl. "Well, see ya!!" Marone said to the girl smiling. " WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU SAY 'SEE YA' TO THAT GIRL!!!! SHE IS NOT OUR TYPE!!!" Miyako yelled at Marone in the elevator which was heading to the 7th floor. "Well, we can make her our type you idiot!!!!" said Marone laughing, "Who cares? I mean what if she takes Chiaki????" "well, probably Chiaki will like her because Chiaki might be the type who likes shy girls." "Well, maybe if Chiaki starts to date shy girls, then he will probably force the shy girl to kiss him or something.." Said Marone but a little worried.... "TING" went the elevator, "well BYE!!!" Marone got her keys from her shoulder bag and yelled " Finchan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Where the heck are you~~~~~~~~~~~~" " MARONE!!!!!!!!!! You are home already?? Don't you have the IINCHOU MEETING???????": "oh, my gosh!!!!! Why didn't you tell me that this morning???? I missed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "well you better go" said Fin, getting Marone's stuff ready, "What in the world are you doing with my stuff??" yelled Marone. "I was just kidding around!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" "You better not lie to your mother M*A*R*O*N*E*!!!" said Fin, "Oh well, did you tell Access that you like him??" asked Marone excitedly, " No, I think he likes another angel I bet..." "FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Marone throwing Fin up in the air , " YOU BETTER NOT SAY THAT ACCESS LIKES SERIUS!!!!HE DOES BOT LIKE THAT ANGEL OR WHAT EVER YOU ARE!!!" Yelled Marone, her voice was so loud that the whole apartment shook. "You just threw your mother Marone!!!!" yelled fin angrily. "Do I care??? NO!!! You are not even my mother, I am the one who is taking care of you!!!' said Marone heading for the door. "Where are you going?" asked Fin pretending to be worried. " None of Your business, You FISH!!!!!" said Marone and left the house. She headed for the amusement park, got in and headed for the Mary-Go-Round. She usually comes here when she is feeling sad and blue. She sat on a horse and started riding. "La La lalalalalalalalala lala la lala " went the music. Marone rode for about 14 minuets and she saw Chiaki coming toward her horse. Chiaki had a face that kind of looked sad and kind of looked happy. "Hey, what are you doing here??" asked Marone. " I came to say sorry for something, but I am not in the mood for sorrys right now, can I ride with you?" asked Chiaki "I guess" said Marone. "Anyways, what are you doing here??" "same as usual, a little sad...." "you miss your parents don't you?" asked Chiaki with a little interest. "Yeah....." said Marone "but you will never know my feelings, nobody cares about them, so not even you will know!!!" Yelled Marone (Again) " Marone, I don't care about me not knowing your feelings!!! but I care about how you feel, I do not want you to feel bad" said Chiaki, staring at Marone with those cute little eyes " ok, I do not want you to feel bad about what I am going to say after..." then Chiaki KISSED Marone in FRONT OF THESE LITTLE KIDS ON THE MARRY_GO_AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "after I kiss you, but ok, I like you but I like this girl who just moved into next door of our apartment, she is soooooooooo cute!!" 


	2. what?

"Wait, does that mean that you don't like me anymore??" "Well, no but yes, I like both of you but I like the person who just moved in next door better" "So it still mean that you don't love me anymore." "Well, I said that.." "Thanks for hating me, and no matter what you say, it will not change how I feel, or what I think about whatever you are doing!!!" said Marone angrily, and got off the horse. "If you are trying to not to hurt my feelings, its not hurt, plus I am not mad" "So, have you hang out with Noin yet??" "How did you know that I liked Noin??" "Obvious, if you are not mad when I dump you, then that means that you like someone else, so there would be Noin and Minazuki (iinchou) left. I know that you hate Minazuki so I figured that you like Noin" "Yeah, I like Noin, but he is a devil, and I am suppose to defeat devils, and also he was the one who killed Zen by putting on this devil stuff on his so he would catch the disease." "Oh, but if you have realized by now, I was the one who checkmated and then Zen died so." "Well, see ya Marone!!" yelled Chiaki happily, "Thanks for dumping me Chiaki!!" "Your Welcome!!" "See ya at school!!" yelled Marone, Chiaki got off the horse and kissed Marone on the cheek, "This might be the last time to kiss ya, but I'll still love that feeling!!" and then, Chiaki left, "Wait, we're going the same way anyway, so why won't we just go home together??" "Well, ok.. Let's go or I'll leave you here!!" :Ok, here I go.why won't you come and pick me up like you used to do??" "Why??" "Because this might be our last chance to be together to spend time like this!!" "Actually, probably not because you are going to be the only Kaitou who I will ever like!! Plus, you will be the only person in this whole wide world who knows my secret, nobody else knows and will know!!" "So, you are telling me that you are never going to tell to your NEW girlfriend that you are a Kaitou??" "Probably, yes, because I don't want the whole wide world know that I a m a Kaitou!!" "So, you are not going to trust your NEW girlfriend as much as you trusted me??" "Well, I didn't trust you, I just knew that you aren't going to tell anyone else because you are a Kaitou like me and I thought that you know what will happen if someone else knew about it.." "So,.. Anyways, what is your NEW girlfriend's name??" "I'm not sure. but I know that she is cute!!!" "So she is an UWP??? And you aren't even sure her name and you are going to go out with her??" "What does UWP stand for and if you remember the first day I moved into this apartment, I bumped into you and Miyako right?? Well, that when I fell in love with you!!" "... Chiaki, you have a very bad habit of not knowing other person's name but still hang out.. That is a very bad habit!!. and UWP stands for unidentified walking person" "Well, see ya!!" "Why won't you sleep over at my house, I mean this is going to be our last DATE right??" "I guess, I'll gather my stuff then I'll come as soon as I can!!" said Chiaki happily. Then Chiaki disappeared into his house. Then he yelled, "OH MY GOSH, I AM INVITED TO SLEEP AT MARONE'S HOUSE!!! OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I MEAN, I JUST DUMPED HER AND THEN AFTER THAT, SHE JUST INVITED ME!!, ISN'T SHE SUPPOSED BE MAD AT ME FOR DUMPING HER??? BUT ANYWAYS, I AM INVITED TO MARONE'S HOUE, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY WHOLE LIFE, SHE ACTUALLY LIKE ME STILL!!" "SHUT YOUR STINKIN' MOUTH CHIAKI!! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!" yelled Access. "WELL, TOO BAD FOR YOU, ARE YOU MAD BECAUSE FIN DUMPED YOU OR SOMETHING??" "Well, um. she hasn't even asked me out yet, but I want to go out with her.." "WELL, TOO BAD FOR YOU BECAUSE I JUST DUMPED MARONE, BUT SHE STILL LIKES ME!!! PLUS SHE IS NOT MAD AT ME!!! ISN'T THAT SO COOL????????????" "NO!!!!!! JUST LET ME GO TO SLEEP, WAIT, IF YOU ARE GOING TO MARONE'S HOUSE, WILL YOU GET FIN IN OUR HOUSE FOR ME??" asked Access, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP ACCESS!!" "Well, " "Don't worry, I'll get Fin, and, oh I just spend 1 hour just talking to you!! Bye!!" said Chiaki and left the house. When he opened the door to get out, there was blood all over the carpet in the front of his house and also on his door. "Well, I hope this person got his bloody nose stopped because I don't want this apartment all bloody." the end.. Tuzuku  
  
P.s. if you want to read the thanksgiving special, e-mail or put a review in one of my stories, also if you want to read the Christmas special, also e-mail me or put a review in one of my stories, thank you!! 


End file.
